


to the stars

by Tatsumint



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Relationships, hokke and wataru don't appear much until rly rly later on so, if it's 'tomoya & (chara)' then it's platonic, there's nothing really explicit abt romantic attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsumint/pseuds/Tatsumint
Summary: Tomoya feels insecure once more and takes a moment to stare at the starry sky he's always admired.





	

Sometimes Mitsuru would be able to convince his friends, with a lot of whining and a bit of begging (even getting someone to help if needed, usually Hajime), into doing things together. Usually, they wouldn’t mind and easily went along if he wanted to go to a café or a park, but this time he wanted  _ more _ than that. He wanted to camp with his unitmates, and he wasn’t about to give up, that much Tomoya knew. Being the ‘ordinary’ boy he was (or he  _ thought _ he was), he was alright with going. An ordinary boy has an ordinary life, right? That means having all the time in the world to do… whatever, yeah? Hajime managed to find time between his busy schedule, and since his little brothers were all going, Nazuna felt he couldn’t refuse. And so, they went out camping.

 

There weren’t any great mountains around, so they settled for a little field near a farm. It wasn’t the greatest, but there weren’t any streetlights, so the stars were perfectly visible. They would twinkle and shine brightly, bestowing their light upon the field and its surroundings. The boy found himself pleased by that. Tomoya sat outside, a warm blanket draped over his shoulders, as his eyes fixated on the blinking lights. They felt cozy and welcoming, almost like his home, or the room the unit would always gather at after school. The stars themselves reminded him of Mitsuru, with sparkles in his eyes whenever he got excited with something. 

 

A small smile came upon his lips as he admired the moon, calm washing over him. It had always been like this whenever he sat by the window in his room; he had, ever since he was but a young child, come to admire these spots painted in the dark blue canvas. The moon had a special place in his heart, perhaps not just because he used to talk to it about his problems. No, not quite that. He takes a moment to look behind him and into the tent, only to find his three friends sleeping peacefully. Gazing at them for a few seconds, he looks back at the moon. It reminds him of Hajime, always putting on a calm look even though he’s nervous. Perhaps the moon is doing the same as it hides its dark side. Perhaps the moon is also hiding something for the sake of the stars, just as Hajime does for the sake of his friends. Perhaps.

 

Despite enjoying the moment, Tomoya knows he should sleep. If he was to deny it, the yawn that knocked on his door would ruin it. But the blonde decided against his common sense, and sat underneath the sea of stars for a little while longer. He pushes his legs closer to his torso, the grass brushing against his bare feet. He looks down at the field, feeling he could find beauty in it as he did above his head. Beauty that wasn’t so out of reach for someone as  _ ordinary _ as him.

 

He can’t quite help the sigh escaping his lips, and jumps slightly once he hears shuffling. Had he woken the others up? He looks behind his back for the second time this night and sighs (albeit in a lower tone; he doesn’t want to actually wake someone up) in relief once he notices it was just Nazuna turning in his sleep. He looks back at the grass, and finds some resemblance between the two. Just like the grass beneath his feet that grows along the seasons, Nazuna too had grown as a person until he became who he is today. Tomoya admires such growth, but more than that, he can feel himself being a little proud of his ‘nii-chan’; he can’t help but wonder, could he ever feel that proud of himself someday? Could he come to grow like his big brother did? Would he be able to shine like Mitsuru, and hide his problems for another’s sake like Hajime?

 

He would occasionally feel like this; questions would rapidly fill his mind, insecurity making up his being. Sometimes he’d think he’s not good at anything like everyone else. That he wasn’t even supposed to be with such great people. He’d question everything, sometimes even think of giving up.

 

But his friends would always be there. His friends would notice the change in his mood, and would always be there. Hokuto would tell him to be confident and that he has his own talent, Wataru would tone down his teasing so the first year student wouldn’t feel worse, and would always be there. Hajime would comfort him, Nazuna would tell him he’s great at many things and point them out to him, Mitsuru would bring him along his little adventures to cheer him up, and they would always be there. Just as he is surrounded by nature’s beauty at that moment, he’d always have his friends around to support and help him.

 

_ So there’s nothing to worry about _ , he thinks as he goes back into the tent, a smile upon his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i did this bc i needed to write out my feelings, and even though there's not much vent in here, it was purely to make me feel better if i'm being honest. idk if it turned out good or bad, but i hope u all have enjoyed your time as you read this. if u wanna ask me anything hmu on twitter@furoaworu.


End file.
